Behind the Mask
by SimpleWriter1200
Summary: Kallen confesses her love to Zero, making Lelouch very confused on what to do. Lelouch feels the same way about Kallen, but does not know if she would feel the same way about him.


Lelouch had not expected this to happen. All he could do now was stare at Kallen's eyes pleading for his approval. It had an effect of piercing through his already shielded face. Lelouch couldn't help but blush underneath his mask, looking down didn't help much either. All he could see was Kallen's exposed flesh, underneath her shirt. This was the first time Lelouch actually paid attention to it. He felt a new feeling of pity for all men who fall prey to her seductive powers. 'Would he soon fall prey to it too?' he thought to himself.

'Today was supposed simple I was supposed to one show up, two celebrate, and three get back to school un-noticed. Kallen wasn't supposed to come into the equation!' His plans for a simple victory party were becoming a mess. If not his subordinates getting drunk, or the cost of the broken equipment, or several accounts of food shortages in the party then Kallen's request was surely the worst. After dealing with the problems, he expected to relax in his room at the school but was foiled in the attempt when he found Kallen in the room. Thinking about it his subordinates could always be disciplined, the cost of anything broken would set them back on budget but ultimately if he took away Tamaki's rights to use it on "his girls" then they would be back in business. As for food he could use money he would have spent on C.C. pizza. The girl would be pissed, but a few weeks without it isn't a big sacrifice. All he needed now was a solution for the problem of Kallen.

Lelouch was coming up of ways out of this mess; all of them were more ridiculous then the last. The former prince could lead mass armies, but when it comes to girls he wasn't the best expert despite his constant experience with them. 'Maybe I could tell her, I 'am gay…'

"Zero please, consider what I have said." Kallen walked out, without saying another word. Thankfully this gave him the opportunity to make up a plan. He let out a sigh, and collapsed on his bed. A hissing sound surrounded the room, revealing the face of the Britanian student underneath.

"What a day." Lelouch finally let out. Lelouch was about to dress into his school uniform when he heard footsteps from the corner of the room. 'Great another problem' He reached for his gun sitting on the pocket inside his jacket.

"You know talking to yourself is not a healthy habit." The shadow in his room said. Lelouch released his grip on the firearm, recognizing the familiar voice. The voice revealed itself from the shadow.

"I doubt eating pizza every day is any better" Lelouch responded. C.C. smiled at the disgruntled Lelouch.

C.C. took the seat next to the un-masked villain, and placed her arms around his exposed neck. "If you forgot, I 'am immortal. I really don't need to worry about something as trivial as health" she smiled mischievously "or are you afraid I might gain a few pounds?"

"Did you listen to the whole conversation?" Lelouch ignoring her question, something C.C. has grown accustomed too.

"Yes, not a surprise though. She's taken a liking to you but you were as oblivious as ever." She said it in a tone that made it sound like it wasn't the first time. "Lelouch you're a genius, an excellent liar, and one of the best strategist in all of Britannia, yet you can't even figure out a girl likes you."

Lelouch turned a light red. "I have more important matters then to make a list of girls that have crushes on me" He tried to defend, but obviously failed in the attempt.

"Lelouch it's more than obvious when a girl likes you, or in your case infatuated with you. With the exception of a few people, one of them being Kallen, every girl throw themselves at you"

"Don't state the obvious C.C. I 'am more than aware of that already."

'Says the man that couldn't notice Shirley's crush on him' C.C. thought it best to quit then deal with the frustration of trying to explain "the signs of a girl liking you." She released the grip on Lelouch's neck and collapsed on the bed. "Fine you don't need my help then." She had lost all interest on the subject and decided it best to go to sleep. Though Lelouch seemed a bit more persistent.

"C.C. what do you think I should do?" now facing the green haired girl.

"I told you, you don't need my help" she pulled up the covers to block the vision of Lelouch. C.C. was more than annoyed of his silly questions. She was about to force the prince to leave, only to find him looking down on her. His arms spread out to keep balance covering her body under his shadow. His amnesty eyes pleaded for an answer.

"C.C. please…" she was amused at how he begged.

"The answer is another question Lelouch. Do you love her?" As if a magic word, Lelouch was deep in thought. Never did he consider loving another human being more than his sister Nunnally.

'I'll have to think about it.' he got up from the bed. "Thanks C.C.," Lelouch began to pick up his school uniform. He would have to change on the way. "By the way I 'am afraid you will have to deal without pizza for the next few weeks." Lelouch turned to find a dis-pleased C.C. but not totally un-reasonable.

"In one condition Lelouch…"

* * *

Lelouch walked through the hidden path of pipes, underneath the vehicle. It was his usual escape route when he needed to escape from Zero. Lelouch walked for a few more minutes, he could feel the breeze now, and see the light from outside the tunnel. He was at destination.

Lelouch stepped out of the tunnel, to find himself face to face with the limousine outside. He walked into the back seat, placing his school uniform on the floor of the limousine. Lelouch relaxed, and pressed the first button to the right revealing the driver underneath. "Sayoko, you shouldn't park so near the base. You could have been detected by one of the black knights. My identity and Nunnally's safety would have been endangered."

"My apologies Master Lelouch, I will be more careful." Sayoko took a bow, waiting for her master's punishment.

"You are forgiven Sayoko, and do not expect any punishments from me. You are a family member, and friend to Nunnally. I trust in your abilities Sayoko, though your carelessness continues to cause trouble." Lelouch nodded his head, and at once the conversation was over. Sayoko took the wheel in hand and began to make the trip back to Ashford Academy. Lelouch closed the window between them, and only to come out when in his school uniform. "How is Nunnally?" Lelouch asked.

"She is well, but misses her brother very much." Sayoko's tone implied that Lelouch spend more time with his blind sister. "Perhaps next Saturday would be an appropriate time."

"I 'am afraid not, I have plans that day."

"What plans?"

Lelouch recalled his conversation with C.C., "C.C. has me that day."

"Oh." Sayoko sounded pleasantly surprised, but did not venture the topic, "Then how about Sunday?"

"I have nothing scheduled."

"Should I plan anything, Master Lelouch?"

"No, I would prefer to stay at home. Sayoko don't tell Nunnally… I want it to be a surprise."

"Very well Master Lelouch", Lelouch unaware of the smile underneath her voice.

"That is all Sayoko." And with that Lelouch found himself staring at total darkness once again. He pulled out a folded sheet from his pocket, the sheet holding the address to where C.C. asked him to meet her. 'What an odd request…" Lelouch thought to himself.

**I 'am new at writing stories, and hope to get a few reviews on this. Please leave some comments about what I did wrong, what I did right, and something I could do. **


End file.
